This invention relates to paper bags, and more specifically, to the type used in the convenience food industry to carry a food item such as a sandwich and to be opened to expose the bag interior and food item.
In the convenience or fast food industry, the package, a bag or a sandwich wrap, in which a product is packaged is important. Bags seem to be becoming more popular. The importance generally relates to the quality of the bag: (a) from the customer's perspective as related to factors such as appearance, ease of use and heat and moisture retention; and (b) from the operator's point of view as to factors such as customer acceptance, speed of use, cost of packaging, etc. Presently, it is believed that the bags can be improved by providing easier and better access for the customer to the item carried therein.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide improved packaging for fast food establishments.
Bags such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,335, Feigenbutz, are used in the sale of fried chicken. The bag is of the automatic type, has a square or flat bottom, and can stand upright for loading. The bag includes a pair of closely spaced parallel lines of perforations extending longitudinally from top to bottom of the bag with both lines of perforation located in the front panel and adjacent the longitudinal center thereof. The perforations also extend through the top which may be stapled closed. The top perforations form a pull tab for opening the bag and providing access to the chicken which is then removed from the bag through the narrow slot or opening formed by tearing along the perforation. While the disclosed bag may be useful for fried chicken, it is not believed useful for softer or more deformable items, such as hamburgers. It is believed that customers desire access to the food item and to remove the item without distorting or damaging the same. This cannot be done with the bag disclosed in Feigenbutz. Moreover, the customer may wish to apply condiments to the sandwich and then reuse the bag.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bag system wherein the item to be carried is a sandwich, where the bag can be opened wide to permit easy access to and removal of the sandwich, and where the bag can be opened in such a manner that condiments can be applied to the sandwich and the bag then be reused.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a bag which is useful with hamburger-like sandwiches, and which can be imprinted with logos and other advertisements.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.